Eye Catching
by Slyvanas
Summary: Ruby is a young woman who now owns Industrial Illusions Pegasus’s old Corporation …what will happen when Goodwin finds out this is not her only source of power… Rated Teen for saftey. Pairing:OCXJack
1. Chapter 1

**A Beginning**

(A/N: I've read a lot of Fan fics, but this is the first one I've written. I know it is slow moving but please bear with me through the first couple of chapters.)

I held the card out at arm's length before bringing it back and slipping it under the microscope again.

"Like that newscast…" I thought. "I've got to get the wings just right…" I detailed another wing and began to color it crimson…

"Breakfast is served Miss." The voice made me jump. "Begging your pardon." My tall formally dressed butler said turning to leave.

"No…No George, go ahead bring it in…I'm starved, really." I said my stomach growling to prove its point.

"Yes ma'am."George said and left the room. I took the card in my hands and hurriedly tucked it away in my satchel. Once the card was put away I pulled out another and began my work on a new line of cards.

"Here it is." George said entering the room with a silver platter. I quickly moved my supplies out of the way and he set it down. He bowed slightly and then left the room closing the door gently. He was always so kind to me…

***

Hello, pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Ruby, Ruby Sirius. I have long brown hair that reaches to my waist, and is always left down; it is complimented by my dark onyx eyes, my full pink lips, my flawless skin, and my average sized body. Not too skinny not at all over weight, simply average for a woman at my height of five feet and eight inches. While my looks are average and borderline beautiful, I still have much that is considered… unique.

I am the proud owner of the Industrial Illusions Card Making Corporation (IICM Corp. as it is also referred to now). Yes, this was Maximilian Pegasus's old company. You see, in his will he left it to his remaining heirs. First, to his god-daughter, who passed it down her line, and finally to my parents (or rather father) Mr. Estes Sirius who used the corporation as a way to make a booming business out of duel monsters. During his success he met my mother, who probably married him for his money, but they both are a wonderful pair for each other. Obviously, they had me, their only daughter and the only living inheriting to the "Card Making Throne" as it is so often referred to. (I know this is positively boring information…but you need to understand my past. And I really need to get some of it off my chest before you hear my story…so just hang in there.)

As a…polar opposite of my parents I resisted the "throne" and went on to graduate college at the age of sixteen (I am rather a genius) Majoring in Art and Stratagem and minoring in various other fields. And so for my graduation present…I inherited the family business and the much despised throne. However, my parents moved away to a remote Island that they spent millions of their billions of dollars to renovate into their personal paradise…yep, that's my parents for you… So I was left to run a company, luckily I was quite smart. I saw the chaos of the factories my father had built and recreated Pegasus's idea making the company run only where I live and thriving on giving cards to companies for profit, instead of letting the companies make their own cards. As you can tell, I was not as interested in profit… most of my life I was forced to live in the richness of "higher society" being a perfect lady at all times, well mannered, disciplined, and forced to permit every young gentleman to grace my presence (that was the worst part). Then again I made a few…well one "friend."

I first met Jack Atlas in a formal gathering organized by (who else) Goodwin, the head of his big shot company. It was when I had first inherited the factory and so I was invited as a kind of introduction into the "big life." In fact, I was speaking with Goodwin when Jack and I were introduced. We really had nothing to say to each other then. It was a quick "how do you do?" on both sides before I let Goodwin continue speaking. But then as Goodwin wandered off to speak with others Jack and I were left alone. It was awkward at first, but after so long we got so sick of being silent we finally started a conversation and found out we were quite similar (and different). We got along fine as friends, so gradually I began to unwind around Jack and he began to unwind around me. Around any public we were both quite stoic, but alone with the two of us we were completely ourselves. We still had our disagreements about strategies and other etceteras, but we became as good as friends and rivals as brother and sister would be. (That's probably while I almost choked when the paparazzi and media started pegging us as a couple, after that announcement Jack and I made sure we only met when the circumstances were unknown.) Yeah, we hated the couple thing, but we liked each other's company. Even though we spend half of our time slamming each other he still offers a more stimulating conversation than anyone else I know, well Mina does too. (Almost done, hang in there!)

So that's life…and I really don't like it. In fact I'm ready to get out. I've told Jack that I want to see the world. Course he just laughs at me, but I laugh at him too.

I'm seventeen and been running this company for over a year. George, my butler, and Amy, my maid/ cook, are loyal to me and get a fair pay…my parents hired them to take care of me when I was young because they didn't want to, so Amy and George are a married couple that act, basically, like parents to me, except…I pay them. Anyway…

I want out of this high class…but I can't get out… (It's over, relax your eyes and… keep reading)

***

"Ma'am." George said walking back into the room and picking up the empty tray. "Mr. Atlas is on the phone for you."

"Thank you George." I said calmly still sketching on a card as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was almost a question. Jack hadn't called me in months.

"Hey, Ruby it's me Jack." He said in his accented voice.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "What if my phone is tapped I don't want paparazzi popping up at my door again, I thought I made that clear."

"You did. That's' why I had the line cleared before I called."

"By who?" I asked.

"Goodwin of course…or rather others who work for him."

"Jack, you know that means he's listening in."

"Actually he's right here." Jack said.

"What! Why did you call?" I asked a little bit of venom in my voice.

"The tournament is on right now."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Oh, shoot…what match is it…"

"Second."

"Okay. I'll turn it on right now."

"No need, it just finished."

"Oh…right… sorry Jack I totally forgot it was today."

"It's fine what have you been doing?" My mind flickered to the card I had hidden in my satchel.

"Not much…"

"How'd the sweepstakes go?" He asked in a nonchalant manner.

The sweepstakes. It was my second year to have it. I let people from all over domino city submit card ideas; I pick the best few and award $1,000 to each winner. This year the ideas…well they were horrible.

"Horrible." I said.

"No winners?"

"Well…one." I said with a sigh.

"One? Wasn't their four last year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, anyway I have a…favor to ask of you."

"Okay…" This was a first.

"Will you come over here as soon as possible?"

"Well, I've got a few cards to finish, but I'll try."

"Fine." He said and hung up. He was acting funny, but it was probably because Goodwin was there… I hung up the phone and went straight to work. I finished in minutes.

"George!" I called down the hallway outside my office.

"Yes Miss Ruby." He said walking from around the corner.

"Would you store these in box 12ZS5 and have them put through the permanent ink before the magnetic."

"Yes ma'am." He said walking away toward and elevator that would take him a floor down to the store room. I turned to leave and saw myself in a mirror.

"Shoot." I muttered. I forgot I was in casual clothing. I ran back to my office and into an adjoining room that was my bed room. I quickly opened a closet and picked out a pair of black formal pants, a tight formal looking purple blouse, and two high-heeled back shoes. I changed and threw my blue-jeans and white t-shirt over the foot of my bed and ran back into my office. I picked up the satchel I had. It was a medium sized bag with one shoulder strap. It was a metallic silver color with gold lining on the top and an outline of a dueling card on its back. I slung it over my shoulder and quickly retraced my steps to the entrance. I opened the door and gently closed it behind me. I decided to walk and reached the companies building in half an hour. It was nice to clear my head and think about…life in general.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gift**

The security guards recognized me and willingly let me through with no hassle. I smiled at each of them politely as I walked to my destination. The elevator took longer than usual, but I waited patiently all the same. I began taping my foot when the light came on and I watched the door fling open. There was Goodwin and his creepy assistant. Goodwin looked as tall as ever, dressed in his usual grey jacket, white t-shirt with a design on it, and grey pants. His creepy assistant was inches shorter than me and looked…well…like a clown in one of my nightmares. I smiled politely.

"I'll catch the next one." I said sweetly.

"Oh contraire mademoiselle. We are your welcoming committee." The creepy assistant said bowing with one gloved hand held to his heart.

"How…inviting." I said stepping on the elevator as Goodwin pushed the top floor number. It was a few moments of awkward silence in which I changed my bags strap from one shoulder to another.

"How are you Ruby?" Goodwin asked in an almost sincere voice.

"Wonderful." I said in an unconvincing tone.

"Really, and the business..." He continued.

"Running Smoothly." I stated shortly. _"When did he begin to remotely care…?"_ I thought. Luckily the elevator doors swung open before he could ask another question. I was the first out and I quickly walked toward Jack's door. I only slowed down when I heard the elevator doors slide shut. When I glanced back Goodwin and his assistant were speaking softly still inside the elevator. The doors closed and I kept walking. Jack's door was open and I walked in. He was looking out of his spread window into the Kiba-corp. stadium below.

"Hey stranger." I said with a small smirk.

"Ruby…" He said without turning around. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, but why the sudden phone call. I thought we couldn't be friends." He smirked at my words. I took a seat on the couch and put my feet up on his table.

"I needed your gift." He said.

"Shhh!" I quickly stood up and ran to the door. "Don't talk about it right now, someone's probably listening." Jack never turned around as I closed the door and regained my comfortable position. "Don't forget you're the only one who knows about it."

A gift…well I wouldn't call it that… It was something I forgot to mention. As said Jack is the only one I've told about it. When I began making cards for my Dad I was six. I discovered I could see the monster I was creating, in real life. It would "haunt" me, until I finished the card. When it was finished I could put the monsters presence into its card. After that I could communicate with it using my "gift." Every Card maker in my line has had this power, even Pegasus…even my father... So even if I come across an already made card I can contact its spirit, to see it and to speak to it.

"Which card?" I asked in a hushed whisper. He never even looked around as he threw the card over his shoulder. It landed directly in my lap. I looked at the card… "You're kidding right?" I said holding up his Red Dragon Arch Fiend. A fuzzy image of the dragon appeared beside Jack. Its fangs barred at me and its large tail protecting him.

"No I'm not. I want you to communicate with it."Jack said.

"That thing?" I stared and pointed at the dragon as it reared its head back. "You want me to communicate with that thing?" Jack turned and saw my finger pointing above him and to the right. He looked up and then shook his head remembering he could not see it. "You've never let me touch this card before…" I said caressing the card in my hand.

"Well, take a good look, this is the only time I'll let anyone else handle it." I ignored his statement and closed my eyes. I traced my thumb over the dragon and breather lightly. I could feel its spirit flow through the card and I released it into myself, for a private conversation. After that the dragon roared loudly and I shuddered and dropped the card, clutching my head.

_"STOP!"_ I yelled as my world faded into the colorful abyss of my thoughts. The Dragon stopped and I raised my eyes, looking directly into its cold yellow ones that came face to face with me.

_"You shall not harm my master!"_ The Dragon hissed in my ear. I stood feet from it standing perfectly still.

"_I'm not here to harm your master." _I thought. "_I'm here to set you free_." It reared its head to the sky and gave a loud roar again. I winced only slightly this time.

_"Why don't you run?"_ The dragon whipped its neck around to put its face directly in front of mine.

"_I don't want to. I am not afraid. I am only here to help you and your master."_

_"My master obsesses over dueling. I must help him win."_

_"So be it, I cannot control your feelings. I just wanted to speak."_

_"If you're done then leave." _The Dragon hissed.

_"As you wish."_ I said and my vision faded to black before I awoke, lying down on Jack's couch, sweat on my face, my hands clutched. The card lay on the table and I left it there rubbing my temples softly as I stood up. I touched the card and saw the dragon disappear slowly as it returned to its card…it was through talking.

"Ruby…" A faint voice said. "Ruby…are you okay…" The voice was growing stronger as it spoke.

"I'm fine." I said out loud as a Harpie Lady with long red hair appeared beside me.

_(A/N: Ruby has basically the Harpie Ladies from the first seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh, when Mai had them in her deck. They look the same; I just want them in Ruby's deck.)_

"That dragon took a lot out of you." The brash voice was now as strong as ever. "I wish I could have been up there. I would have given that fiend a piece of my mind…"

"Relax." I said. Jack walked in and Harpie Lady looked over at him.

"Well, that's my cue to get out." She said and folded her winged arms as she faded away.

"Well?" Was the only statement I got from Jack. I told him what had happened, but his eyes stared down at me hard and, well, through me.

"Jack, are you even listening?" I asked finally.

"Yes." He replied momentarily making eye contact before glancing away. I looked over his shoulder and saw the door open and the outside camera pointed directly at me.

"How could you!" I yelled suddenly and he made eye contact again as I pushed him out of the way. "You…you set me up! I thought…" I stuttered a little. "I thought wrong about you!" I yelled at him running out the door. He stood there as stoic as ever, never reacting to my sudden anger. I only looked back when I made it inside the elevator. As I pressed the bottom floor number I looked straight at him, and there he was looking out the window again, not caring to see me go…

I ran out of the elevator, past the guards, and down the street. My eyes teared up slightly and I quickly whipped them away. Running through the street I never once looked back as I reached my Mansion. I ran through the front door and collapsed into George's arms.

"Ma'am!" He said startled, trying to hold me up. "Are you okay?" He asked. I cried into his shoulder for a minute before composing myself.

"I'm fine…sorry, long day." I tried to smile but it broke and I quickly turned around.

"Do you need anything?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes, a good night's sleep, and…if Jack ever calls again…hang up on him."

"But…" He protested slightly.

"That is an order." I snapped

"Yes Miss Ruby." He said quietly and I stomped off and slammed my door behind me. From that moment on promised myself to try and forget about Jack. He was a top duelist, but nothing else to me…but…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Plan**

After cooling down in a quick shower I turned the TV on and found the first turbo duel match of the Fortune Cup was commenced. I watched as a satellite beat a top ranked duelist and leave him in his dust. It amazed me to see someone who was not even meant to be in New Domino wipe the floor with a pro.

In a few m minutes I was up and running with a pleasant smile. Having forgotten about everything else I was able to finish four new cards, including one that belonged to the winner of the contest I had just had to go through. So my days work was done and so I slipped into my office and opened up a trap door, under the desk.

A slender ladder led to a darkened room that was wide. I flipped a light switch and closed the trap door. In here were all kinds of machinery, including a virtual dueling computer, and more importantly, one of my only prized possessions. My deck, secured in a briefcase made up of bullet proof steel. I opened it and brushed my hand over it.

"You don't have to keep us stored up in this box." A sharp voice said. I turned around and there was Harpie Lady her arms folded.

"Well it doesn't keep you guys from getting out." I said.

"True." Harpie Lady looked at my deck. "You know, were all getting board just sitting around."

"Sorry, I haven't had much time for a duel. Can a simulated one do for now." Harpie Lady nodded her head.

So by now you have to be wondering why I had to contact Jack's card, but my card can simply present its spirit. Well, it's complicated. But in short, I have no control over a card. I can force it to talk to me and into me, but I can't force it away if it wants to speak to me. Any monster that wishes to contact me can do so, just by giving a little effort. So while the Red Dragon Arch Fiend resisted, my Harpie Lady simply insists on being my guardian. In fact, I'm sure that if Jack could see the spirits he would always see his Dragon guarding him… Oh, right, don't think about him…this is hard…

I started the computer up and set my deck down in its appropriate placement. The way my virtual dueling was set up consisted of a flat table that lit up green and blue according to how a dueling field looks. Across from me was the computer screen which had a pivotal joint which allowed it to move, and a camera which allowed it to read my face and the cards I played. I quickly sat down across from it.

So many of my duels were simulated. I have had a total of five actual duels and all in college against…amateurs. Using a simulated duel I could duel at my level against a tough computer that knew how to strategize.

(A/N: I'm horrible at duel scenes. So I'm going to skip through this one and use my only talent on the better duels. Also, I'm not going to make her some all powerful dueler, so don't worry she won't be some goddess of dueling. She simply has a gift.)

I beat the computer after an intense half-hour of dueling. I left my secret area, this time taking my deck with me to my desk. I looked back over at the TV which was showing replays from the day's events. I sighed heavily.

"You really can't get him off your mind can you?" A familiar sharp voice startled me and I jumped slightly. Harpie Lady rolled her eyes. "Come on admit it."

"Yeah…I guess I just keep thinking… He is obsessive, and so gets consumed with so many different opponents. I bet Goodwin put him up to it!"

"Uh huh…" She hummed. "And…"

"And he's my…my only friend." Harpie Lady opened her mouth. "My only human friend." I quickly interjected.

"So go call him." She suggested.

"No…No, I can't. Goodwin has too much control."

"Which means Jack needs your help." She concluded.

"You're really no help." I said with another sigh.

"I'm telling you what you already know." She said with a shrill giggle before fading away. "Take me, I'll guard you."

"Fine." I said. "But, I can't go there now… George!" I yelled. He quickly ran into the room.

"Yes."

"I…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much." I said. "Do you remember how to tap a phone line?"

"Ma'am my secret service days are over." He said with a small smile.

"Could you…help me get in contact with Jack Atlas, and keep everyone else off the phone line?" I said it as fast as possible and held my breath for his answer.

"It would be an honor to use my…abilities…but why?"

"Um…I know that someone there is screening my calls, and watching for me."

"Mr. Goodwin?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"Secret Service Ma'am." He said. I smiled.

"Yes, I must get past him, his assistant, and his security."

"Yes, Miss Ruby." George said with a slight bow. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay George. I'll meet you…"

"Please, at the public phone on third street. And dress the part." He said.

"Can do." I said and he left. "Well how was that?" I asked the air around me.

"Perfect, but be ready. Jack might not be open after your…episode." Harpie Lady said.

"Well, he'll get over it. And if not, I'll just pay him a visit." My mind began scheming immediate ways to use George's knowledge to break through Goodwin's security. While thinking I went to change into old jeans and a red t-shirt. I pulled a red jacket over my head and put the hood up to cover my hair. I changed into sneakers and cheeked my watch. I would start walking there. Soon I would talk to Jack…so much for forgetting…but he is my friend…


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Thoughts**

Thirty minutes later I was standing at the pay phone on Third Street. The suns light was fading and twilight was quickly becoming darkness. A few people walked by all of which seemed in a hurry to get home before the streets became pitch black. George was lying on a bench disguised as a homeless person as he cleared the phone lines. He waited their as I picked up the phone. I dialed…it rang…

"Yes." Jack unmistakable accent filled the phones receiver. For several moments I could not respond. "Hello! Is anyone there?" He asked a little louder than necessary. It was like a weight was in my throat.

"Jack…" I said hoarsely before clearing my throat.

"Who is this?" He asked sharply.

"It's me." My voice sounded normal but my stomach fluttered suddenly.

"Ruby?" He asked almost in shock.

"Yeah…Jack can you…" I asked.

"Hang up now." He ordered.

"What…I…"

"I don't want to talk to you." He said mechanically.

"No Jack. I won't, I need to talk to you." I tried to match his tone.

"Go away. I… hate… you." He had a lot of difficulty saying it. I picked up on it.

"Jack, the phone line is clear. Goodwin doesn't even think were talking to each other. I had the wire cleared. Please. I need your help." Silence greeted my plea. Help might not have been the right word to use for my meaning, but it sure caught his attention.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked. I searched for words that my mind could wrap around.

"I…I need to see you again. We need to talk face to face, so I can tell if you are lying or not."

"So." He said simply.

"Can I come over?"

"Impossible, Goodwin will detect you immediately."

"I have help…" I trailed off and looked at the lumpy bench where George lay covered.

"George right?"

"Yeah."

"Humph. I'll be alone in an hour waiting for you, but we won't have a big window of opportunity to talk."

"I just need a little time Jack."

"See you then…" He trailed off. "Priss." He finished.

"You too… Ego." I said happily into the phone. I was glad he had used the nick name he had given me. I swore he smirked before he hung up. After all, I had used his nick name too. I put the phone on the receiver and walked away carefully. Darkness engulfed me for a few minutes until street lamps began to fizzle on. I began to jog and made it home in ten minutes. Entering the front door I found George waiting back in his butler's suit. He led the way into his chambers.

"Here" George handed me a bundle of clothes. "Put these on and report back here." I slipped out of his room and over to mine as he opened a high tech lap top on his desk.

I made it into my room and quickly changed into black pants and a tight black shirt. I turned in the mirror tugging at the outfit slightly. It made me look…like a spy. I hurried back to George's chambers.

"I look ridiculous; Jack is going to laugh at me." I said. George simply glanced in my direction.

"You want in don't you?" He asked. After that I was quiet. He opened a drawer and pulled out a head set and an ear piece. He slipped the headset on and handed me the ear piece. I carefully placed it and sat awaiting instructions. "Alright, I have the layout of the building and coordinates of the security guards. The path will be easy if you hurry. I'll be right here giving you instructions, so don't panic. As long as you have that ear piece this will be a piece of cake." I gave him a quick but frantic smile.

"What if I get caught?" I asked.

"You won't. Also, Amy will be dropping you off and picking you up three blocks away. She will also be communicating with you." He paused and I opened my mouth to begin but he quickly cut me off. "Yes, to answer your question I did not drag Amy into this, she...volunteered."

How could I forget that Amy wouldn't let George make a great plan like this without including her in the action? She probably missed the "old days" just as much as him. It was, (in the secret service that is), that she met George and they became engaged. I snapped out of my reminiscing moment as George said,

"Alright Amy bring her around." I jumped out of the chair nervous as ever.

"Relax. You want to see Jack. He wants to see you. This is simply the way to do that." He said calmly and I relaxed… a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hide and Seek**

Coming up on thirty minutes from when I called Jack I found myself in the outside air waiting for George to give me directions on how to get into the building. Amy had reassured me on the way over that I could do this easily, but now I wasn't so sure. I gasped as a flashlight's beam came out of the front door.

"Get to the ally, Ruby." George said. I did so. "Good. Listen closely." My heart was thumping so loud I couldn't believe the security guard hadn't come to see what the noise was.

"Relax." Amy's voice entered my ear.

"Okay." I whispered. George gave a small chuckle.

"Alright Ruby, in three seconds you'll fall into a trap door. Let yourself fall, you will hit the ground fast so be ready. The roof will seem to close above you…" I gasped and didn't hear the rest as a panel behind me slid open. I kept my mouth closed as I reached the floor only a few feet below me. I ducked down as a metal roof swung toward me and caught itself on the opening. I heard a lot of screeching and tumbling. "As you can here they are emptying the trash from the day." I shuddered slightly.

"Let's be a little quicker on telling her what to do next time dear." Amy said.

"Alright Amy." George said with a small sigh. "When the compartment opens be ready to climb. There should be a ladder on your right or left." Just as he said the roof lifted and the outside panel closed. In the pitch black darkness I found the ladder and began to climb up the rickety metal bars. "Keep going Ma'am and you will reach a small compartment, about on the third floor. Be careful it is quite close to the ceiling. Once you're in there you will be able to slip through. Then all you have to do is get on the elevator and doge the guards."

"George you're making it sound too easy." Amy said. "Dear, just be extremely careful, we have the guard's locations and we will be able to help you get through. Just stay on your toes."

"Okay…" I muttered. I reached the small space and climbed through to the cramped vent. I waited and slowly opened the small hatch a fraction of an inch.

"You're clear the guard is a hundred meters away, just head for the elevator." George said. Like lightning I sprung out of the small space and caught the hatch carefully lowering it. "There's not guard on the top floor so just aim for there." He whispered urgently. In seconds I was up in the elevator headed for the top floor. I reached the top floor and the elevator doors slid open and I darted into the hall looking around. I froze as a camera turned my way.

"Just me sweet pea! Don't look so scared!" Amy said. "I've got the feed hooked up; no one knows you're here." I smiled franticly and gave a small wave before lightly tapping on Jack's door. It swung open slightly and I stepped in.

"Jack?" I muttered. A lamp was turned on and I shielded my eyes for a second.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Jack's voice said clearly. "Make sure the door is closed." I carefully closed it behind me as he stood up.

"Jack I…What _are_ you looking at?" I asked looking down at myself to see what was wrong.

"Nothing…" He muttered looking away quickly. I walked over to his couch and sat down just as I had done that morning. I stared through his window and noticed him looking at me again.

"What?" I asked making eye contact.

"Did you really climb all the way up here by yourself?"

"Yes, well with Amy and George's watchful eyes of course."

"In that?" I looked down at my outfit and quickly folded my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arm around them to try and make me look smaller.

"Yeah…" I trailed off blushing madly.

"You look ridiculous." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, and you don't?" I said. He looked down at his normal apparel and finding nothing wrong with it continued,

"So, why the sudden interest in talking to me privately?"

"Jack…Did you really mean to trick me today…?" I asked.

"No, in truth, no. I had refused for a long time, but I wanted to see you and Goodwin promised you would not get in without my cooperation. So I did what I had to, to see your face again." I didn't speak for awhile and sat their thinking. My legs unfolded and I set them on the table.

"Jack." I said simply.

"Ruby, you're the only one I can talk to…ever…something about you is different than any other person I've ever met."

"So why betray my trust."

"To see you again. It was a small price to pay." He stood behind the couch his hands moved to my shoulders.

"I thought…for awhile…that you were so full of it that you didn't care about me."

"I care about you."

"I still want to be your friend." I whispered.

"Just my friend?" He asked. I shook his hands off of my shoulders and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. But suddenly we both heard pacing from outside.

"Hide!" Jack hissed leaping over the couch and picking up his deck.

"Where?!" I whispered in anxiety. He looked around and I saw it to. I glared at him.

Seconds before the knocking began I was in his closet leaving the door open millimeters so I could see what was happening. A muffled voice was speaking from outside the door.

"Coming! What do you want Goodwin!" He said harshly.

"I'm afraid a…disturbance had caught our attention." I backed up into Jacks coats. It was Goodwin's creepy little assistant.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"One of our security guards found this." I saw the black ear piece and gasped in shock reaching up to my ear. "I'm afraid someone is trying to sneak in. Therefore, we must search your rooms." His voice was like organ music at a carnival to my ears and I frantically looked around. Suddenly many policemen, five or six walked in and began searching the place. I gasped as one came near the closet.

"How could anyone get in there?!" Jack asked. "I haven't seen anyone!"

"True, but our guards and cameras never saw anyone either." The assistant chuckled. I shuddered. He knew I was here. I searched around while Jack tried to stall.

"Up here…" A deep growling voice a recognized came from the ceiling. I taped the ceiling quietly until I found a hidden latch. I quickly hopped up into the ceiling and closed the latch. If I would have known what was calling me I might not have hidden. There was Red Dragon Arch Fiend looking me straight in the face. I opened my mouth, but then I heard the men below and closed it. The dragon tilted its head toward the secret hatch listening as the guards searched.

"_Help my master…"_ The dragon said telepathically.

"What?" I asked through my mind as well.

_"Please, he needs your help…" _I stared at the creature.

_"I'll try."_ I thought as I heard the steps retreating. I slowly lowered myself back down as the Dragon vanished.

"Well, if anyone does show, turn _her_ in. It may be handy to know why a person would want to break into our own building." The creepy guy said before leaving himself. I let out a sigh of relief.

"_Her…_" I thought. "_He knows it was me…but how…_" I waited until Jack came over and opened the door. He looked down at me.

"How did you find it?" He asked.

"What…that attic. Well actually your Red Dragon Arch Fiend showed it to me." He looked a little dazed.

"Well then whatever works…" He let the sentence hang as he paced back over to the door and looked out of it. "It's clear."

"How am I ever going to get out of here?" I said looking out over the Kiba Corp. Stadium below. It was amazing how high up I was here. It made me want to open the window and feel the wind at such a high altitude.

"I need your help." Jack said. I waited as he paced, still staring out the window. Thinking about how I would give him the help he wanted. Especially if that's what his cards wanted…

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I need your help to create an ultimate deck based on speed spell and around my Red Dragon Arch Fiend so that I may beat my enemy, Yusai."

"The satellite kid?" I asked.

"Don't underestimate him. He's much more powerful than he looks."

"I'm sure after seeing his duel today."

"You saw."

"Yeah."

"So will you help?"

"I…Jack I can't make you invincible."

"I just…for once I need your expertise."

"No way…is this a dream…" I began to ramble. "You want my help?" My attitude was mildly sarcastic, but I was astonished that he would ask me for help after refusing it so often.

"It's not. I'll give you anything you want." He said helplessly.

"Alright two things."

"Shoot."

"You help me get out of here…"

"Done."

"…and you don't blame it on me if you lose."

"…and done."

"Then you have yourself a strategy trainer and personal assistant." I said.

"Hump." Came his easy reply.

"If only you relaxed this much around other people. Then they might like you." I said happily.

"I have to keep my reputation…Now how to get you out of here?" He pondered. I sat back down on the couch waiting for an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the next five minutes uncrossing my legs, crossing my legs, and uncrossing them again as Jack paced back and forth. I kept switching my position, still nervous that Goodwin's creepy assistant would pay another visit.

"Mr. Atlas…Mr. Atlas can you hear me?" A voice came out of nowhere. I threw myself toward the ground hiding from the doorway. Jack had frozen where he was and was looking right and left. "Ruby? Mr. Atlas are you there?" The voice became recognizable. Jack tapped a device and a screen popped up in thin air.

"George. Long time no see." Jack said surprised. I jumped over the couch to Jack's side.

"Where is…Ahhh Mrs. Ruby are you alright?" George asked.

"I'm fine…just a little rattled." I said honestly with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Amy and I thought you might have been caught." He said flashing a smile my way. "But I worried over nothing."

"Yeah…" I said glancing sideways at Jack.

"I have an idea." Jack said pushing the screen out of the way and moving over to another area. I attempted to grab the screen but actually cut through the image feed.

"Watch out miss." George said fuzzily.

"Sorry!" I panicked trying to grab it and causing more damage. "I'll just stop." I said letting the screen go and letting it form back to its original shape and clarity.

"Here" Jack said bringing out another screen. "George can you send a feed to this one too?" He asked.

"Yes Mister Atlas." George looked away from Jack and me typing on a keyboard. I began fiddling with the screen. I touched the sides to make it move and used my finger to activate certain abilities.

"You can keep it, it will be the best way to keep in touch." Jack said looking amused at my interest in the device.

Okay." I said turning the screen over. "I think I've got the hang of it…" I said, Jack smirked.

"Alright." George said disappearing from Jack's screen and appearing on my own.

"Awesome." I said smiling.

"You better go." Jack said.

"Yeah, keep in touch!" I said opening the door and bringing the screen with me. He stood against the door frame as I approached the elevator I turned to face him as the elevator doors closed. "Bye Ego!" I said with a small smile.

"Bye Priss." I saw him smirk again as the doors closed.

"Priss…Ego? You have names for each other." George said.

"Uhhh… its and inside joke." I said trying to smile.

"Right." George said. "So what happened while we were not in contact?"

"Stop prying!" Amy's face appeared on the screen beside Georges from a spate feed. "Dear, I'm so glad you are all right." She said looking at me.

"Me too." I said with a sigh.

"Amy they have pet names for each other." George said, trying not to laugh.

"George! Stop spying!" Amy commanded.

"Priss are you there?"

"Jack?" I asked as another feed of his profile appeared.

"No, it's a blue eyes, of course it's me."

"Thanks for the sarcasm." I said dully.

"That's so cute." Amy said.

"Amy!" I said. "What do you want Jack?"

"To make sure I can reach you. Now that that's done I'll go. I'll contact you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later." His feed disappeared and George's and Amy's expanded on the screen. "Okay let's focus on how I get out of here." I said with another sigh.

"Alright, you should be fine just sneaking out the front door. Amy already disabled the alarm system." George said.

"So since we have such a long elevator ride…" Amy trailed off.

"I don't think so." I said stoically. Luckily it was not a long ride at all. The doors opened in seconds after the end of our conversation. I looked around…nothing. I ran down the long entry way and through the front doors.

"Okay I'll be there to pick you up." Amy said her feed fading.

"Sounds good." I said waiting. "Oh good she's here!" I said sick of being on my feet already. "I'll be fine." I said turning the screen off and grasping the device firmly.

My heart stopped when I realized it was not Amy.

The white limousine I knew all too well halted in front of me. The side door opened and I felt like my heart was in my throat.

"Ah, Ruby." Lazar stepped out bowing slightly in my direction as he had done to me before. "I believe we have found our security problem." He said looking inside the limo. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I shivered. "Please, let us escort you home, we have much to talk about." I stood there another second before sucking in my breath and following the clown into the limo.

I graduated top of my class, in college, at the age of fifteen, but it seemed nothing I learned prepared me for the real world…or life in general, especially when life was spaced out in a limo with God win and his creepy clown-like assistant. I sat there like a deer in headlights, waiting for anything and everything.

"Oh Ruby, don't look so anxious." The clown guy said.

"Leave her be, Lazar. I expect she has no idea of our proposition." Goodwin spoke lightly sipping on a glass of wine. I looked at Godwin, my eyes narrowing slightly. I was no longer was anxious, I was afraid.

"Yes sir." Lazar said dully, but still flashed me a very unpleasant smile.

"Now then, Ruby…" Godwin began setting the glass down and folding his hands together. "…if you please, I have a very important job for you." I looked at the floor. "It is true that you majored in stratagem."

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Then being your age you must be excellent at strategically…coaxing a battle the way you want it to go." I was silent. "Therefore, in payment for the invasion and robbery of our top duelist…"

"Robbery? I didn't rob anyone!" I said forcing my voice not to crack.

"If we say you robbed Jack, who will the public believe? Godwin or a silly seventeen year old girl?" Lazar smile unnerved me. I had no chance with publicity.

"Jack wouldn't lie against me." I muttered.

"He would to keep his duel rank. He is extremely egotistical. Wouldn't you agree?" Lazar still smiled as I looked back at the floor.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked helplessly.

"I need you to train Jack." Godwin said.

"He beat you to that request." I said with a small smile.

"But we need you to train him as a cover. We really need you to plan our next move."

"I don't cheat." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, unless you want to go to prison…" Lazar began lazily.

"What would I do?" I asked.

"We will inform you as the time comes. Our ultimate goal is to uncover all the signers." Godwin said.

"Signers?" I asked.

"Oh, look we're here. You will have to hear the story later." Lazar said he climbed out of the door first and held it open for me. "Do you accept?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Than consider it a deal." I said lightly.

"Nice doing business with you. Have a goodnight; we'll see you early in the morning. Oh and by the way, I do wish you wouldn't tell Jack everything, we can't have him knowing our little secret." Lazar flashed another menacing smile and retreated into the limo. I never looked back and rushed inside my door.

"Ruby!" George and Amy were by my side in an instant.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I need to get some sleep." I said

"Ma'am." George said grabbing my shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

"They dropped all the charges. I just have to go and train Jack for his duel." I said staring ahead toward my room.

"That's fantastic." Amy said happily.

"Yes it is." I said flatly.

"Go to bed." George commanded seeing my eyes. "You need rest."

"Yes." I droned walking to my room without feeling anything.

_Was this life? Was this my only way out of this? Would Jack ever forgive me if I rigged his duel…or anyone else's…Could I lie to him? Could I lie?_

My thoughts went on and on as I absentmindedly drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to an unusual alarm…

"Get up!" A shrill voice yelled at me.

"Harpie lady?" I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

"Who else?" She smiled then her face turned sour. "That annoying device won't stop beeping." She cringed as it beeped again. "It's driving me mad." I got up and pulled the device out of the clothes I had been wearing last night. A yellow light was flashing. I pressed the button and the screen jumped to life, revealing a distressed Jack Atlas.

"What's up?" I asked with a yawn.

"What I want to know is why you're working for Goodwin!"

"You are too, what's the big deal." I sighed.

"You hate Godwin." He said.

"Well, he caught me last night."

"He…"

"Yeah, and made me promise to train you or he would have me put in prison."

"How…"

"Jack, relax, I have it worked out. He just asked me the exact same thing you did. It was weird, but I'm fine. I'll be over there in an hour or so."

"You…I…how…whatever." He said and the feed vanished.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically.

"You should get dressed." Harpie Lady said now sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, that might help." I said walking into my closet.

***

"Uhg!" I grunted, tugging at my hair.

"What?" Harpie Lady asked looking at her nails.

"I can't remember what it looked like! This is so frustrating!" I stared at the slightly crimson card which had half a sketch of a dragon.

"How long are you going to work on that before you give up?" Harpie asked.

"Until it's done…never mind…I give up…for now." I plunged the card into my bag and pulled out a sketch pad and began sketching absentmindedly.

"Don't you have to go?" She asked.

"I have to work."

"Staling…" She sung.

"Not! I'm working."

"Carelessly." I let my hand draw as I spoke to her.

"Yeah, well, you're not much of a help!"

"That hurts."

"Yeah, well life hurts."

"Only if you have to lie to your friends." She said dramatically.

"I don't have any idea what to do about that." I said still sketching.

"I do."

"What?"

"Tell the truth."

"I'll be jailed."

"Who said? I say it's an empty threat."

"And I say you're naive."

"Jack would back you up." She said confidently.

"Not if it would cost him his dueling career…he always puts dueling first." I said weakly.

"You don't."

"Of course not. I have a job to worry about. Dueling is not my major."

"There's a little more to life than school and majors." Harpie Lady said with a sigh.

"Sure there's minors too." I said.

"Ruby…"

"Alright. I understand. I've just never had to face anything like this."

"Yeah, but tell Jack."

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"No…besides it would be a good way to get back at that Lazar guy. Think of it this way, Godwin didn't order you to lie; he just gave you a job."

"Hey…yeah, I was just intimidated by that creep…but will Jack believe me?" I asked adding a detail to my sketch.

"Does it matter?"

"Well…"

"He's your friend, trust him too." She said.

"Yeah, like I did the last time." I said sarcastically.

"Godwin's the one not to be trusted. Not Jack." She had a point.

"Okay, I guess I can trust him…" I trailed off. Harpie Lady stood up and walked around me.

"Of course you can…especially if you can draw him that well." I immediately covered the pad and glared at her. "Just saying…" She said vanishing. I looked down at the drawing I had done of Jack. He was standing with his duel disk out and the Red Dragon Arch Fiend behind him, its mouth opened in a silent roar. It was a good drawing. I normally threw pictures that were not cards away, but I decided to keep this one, just in case, besides I hadn't totally finished it.

***

Sick of trying to find work, I finally decided to leave. I smoothed out my outfit of a black colored pencil skirt and dark green v-neck, long-sleeved, blouse before slipping into two high healed, black shoes by the door.

"Ma'am." George said kindly. "Going to see Mr. Atlas."

"Yes." I said faintly. "You guys stay safe. I'll call before I head back." I said.

"Ma'am don't forget…" He held out my bag which had my sketch pad, deck, new cards, and device in it.

"Thank you." I said. "Goodbye!" I called leaving. George smiled and waved after me. I walked through the streets until a white limousine pulled up by my side.

"Good morning Ruby." Lazar said as the car stopped. I stood back as he climbed out and held the door for me.

"Good morning." I muttered. This time it was only us two in the limo. He climbed in and closed the door, sitting opposite of me.

"Head back." He commanded the driver who promptly pulled away from the curb. "The four of us decided you shouldn't have to walk so far, just for a visit."

"Thank you." I tried to say kindly, and then it dawned on me. "The four of you?"

"Why, Jack, Godwin, Mina, and I of course." He flashed his dangerous smile.

"How…thoughtful." Was the best answer I could come up with. "How is the tournament going?"

"Oh, well right now we have an interesting contestant dueling. In fact, he is a signer."

"What is a signer?" I asked carefully. He smiled again as if he wanted me to ask that question. Something made me think he knew how to control my mind, or at least tamper with it.

"I thought you would never ask." He said. "Signers are…" (_A/N: Well hopefully you all know the story, because I really don't want to repeat it.)_

"…and Jack never told you this?" Lazar asked.

"No." I said breathless from information.

"Hmmmm…" Lazar began muttering to himself.

Ruby let Lazar again hold the door open for her when they arrived.

"I believe they are waiting for you, I have other needs to attend to." He left my side as I entered the elevator. I began my accent and felt my heart jump a little. It was weird, I was about to take a dare in my life, something I had built a habit up of, but now it felt amazing, even a little fun. Maybe it was just because I was about to defy Lazar, or Godwin. Either way it seemed exciting.

I was teeming with excitement when I reached the top of the building and the elevator doors swung open.

"Hello Mina!" I said all smiles. She smiled back weakly.

"Hello Ruby. Godwin and Jack are inside. Can I get you anything?" She asked out of habit.

"I'm fine." I said still smiling. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." She said entering the elevator as I brushed past her.

"Your welcome." I said and she smiled a bit wider as the doors closed.

"Ahh Ruby, please come in." Godwin said as I stood in the doorway. I still smiled brightly as I walked in. I looked at Jack and he smirked before looking away.

"So, what first?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as we are in-between duels, I think this is a perfect time for you and Jack to cover some strategies. I'll leave you two alone." I watched Godwin leave, smiling only slightly now. Something was up.

"So Priss, what's up?" He asked, my smile fell.

"More than you want to know."

"Try me." He said, and I broke into an exact recount of what had happened the night before.

***

"Well, Lazar, how are they doing?" Godwin asked his assistant.

"Our little gem has broken her first rule already." Lazar said with a frown.

"Ah…she told him." He said.

"Yes, it seems she does not take our warnings seriously."

"Well, then…we might have to fix that."

"Strike one."

"Our little gem better watch out. Two more of those and my temper might rise." Godwin smirked. Lazar put a receiver back in his ear, listening to Jack's and Ruby's conversation.

***

"Well…" Was all that came out of Jack's mouth when I finished talking.

_Here it comes_… I thought helplessly.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No!"

"Even if you're threatened more." I grew uncomfortable.

"I'll hold on as long as I can." I said finally. A few minutes past without a sound. "We might as well get started." I said.

"Right."

"Your only doing duel runner duels right?"

"No I'm planning on walking."

"Ha ha…very funny." I said sarcastically. "I was just checking." I reached into my bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Oh, I know this is getting personal, but I need to see your deck."

"Only because you trusted me." He said throwing the case at me. I tried to catch it, fumbled it, and caught it. "Be careful with it." He said. I glared at him and sat down on the couch he was on.

I began slowly looking over each card. Picking up a pencil to make notes every once and a while. After my fifth note Jack leaned over.

"No peeking." I said turning it over.

"It's my deck."

"And my strategy. Now shut up and sit back. This might take a few more minutes." He sighed and stood up. "You know this won't go well if you won't listen."

"You're not here to order me around."

"Yeah, but it's really fun to try."

"Just hurry up." He said. I turned back to his cards. Truthfully, what was taking so long was the fact that I was trying to memorize each card…which basically meant I was letting my gift work fully. I met each of his monsters and made sure I remembered them.

"Done." I said scratching down one more note and leaving his deck on the table beside the paper. He picked up his deck and went through it. He placed it back in its case and hooked the case back onto his belt.

"Now what."

"Note time." I said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I give notes and you listen and obey, occasionally asking questions."

"Great." Jack muttered taking a seat and putting his feet on the table.

"Oh, get over it Ego." I said looking over my notes.

***

Mina walked in behind Godwin and Lazar.

"Well, anything else?" Godwin asked.

"Ruby's doing her job, and giving him some excellent tips. She seems to even be an expert on bluffing."

"That might become useful."

"Should I keep listening…Mina, what are you doing here?" Lazar asked turning to the young woman.

"I…I had to give this to Mr. Godwin." She said holding out a letter. Godwin took it and brushed his hand out dismissing her. She quickly turned around and left.

"Keep listening Lazar, she might keep confessing useful information."

"Yes sir." Lazar said with his smile as Godwin left the secluded room.


End file.
